The love that binds through bruises
by ItlnChick
Summary: This is a small segment of a story i have thought up. It's the only piece writtern and it basically tells the tale of two lovers and domestic violence. I hope you enjoy.


_This is a little snippet I pieced together after a similar incident came across my mind while I was laying in bed and bored (:_

_It was originally written in third person but I felt like changing it over to first._

_I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment on any suggestions or ideas you have (constructive criticism is welcome) as I am wondering whether I should finish the whole story, or scrap it completely._

My mind came back to me, slowly and steadily.

Everything was dark, but I didn't mind. I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I wasn't ready to face the world.

I could feel the thick pulse of blood under my bruises – none that I had seen, but I knew they were there – making my body highly uncomfortable. I shifted it slightly and tried to drown out the annoying hum of the air-conditioner with more focus on my movements. It was only then as my position shifted that I noticed it. A hand - wrapped tightly around my own. My eyes flickered open in alarm, my brain still delayed and unable to figure out where I was and what I was doing.

I squinted and frowned as the bright light bounced of the dull white walls, piercing into my eyes and stinging them. I turned my face, stiffening in pain as the bed contacted with my frail body. A small gasp of air released as I waited for the pain to subdue.

My mind worked endlessly to piece together who was beside me and as it finally registered my body twitched again. I turned to look at the person beside me and flinched away as I met his perfect face. His head was dropped low, asleep it seemed, his rich black hair hanging down creating a curtain over his eyes. His skin was washed white under the rich tan, he was either tired or stressed. I pulled my hand out from his tight hold as soon as my eyes met with his.

I watched as his hair began to move, signalling his awakening. My heart thudded uncontrollably in my chest and I tried over and over again to calm it down. Grunting his head lifted and his beautifully rich eyes searched for my own. "Brianna?"

My head wavered at the beautiful voice.

His eyes widened and his body stiffened in excitement as he met my gaze, "Brianna!" he yelped. I choked on my own spit as a large wave of emotions overcame me. Struggling to breathe as my heart thudded impatiently away, I tried to make sense of which emotion was stronger. My love for him. Or my fear.

He smiled and I slammed my eyes shut. Not wanting to see his perfect teeth. Or the beautiful little creases his smile made on his cheeks. Not wanting to admit the stronger emotion as I tried to think of ways to escape. A sharp pain slithered through my side, reminding me that escape would not be so easy.

"Sweetie?" his voice was the only thing I could hear as he sung his perfect song. I flinched again at the unexpected pain that came when his hands found my shoulders and tenderly squeezed them. They searched around my shoulders first before running their way up my neck and cupping my face. "How are you feeling?"

The pulse of blood under each new bruise found distracted me from finding a reasonable response.

I opened my eyes, ready to face him and wavered at the closeness of our faces. He smiled again, this time not showing his teeth and rubbed my cheeks. I grunted at this, scared as the same vicious hands moved so tenderly across me. My throat blocked up as my eyes began to sting. I shook my head, raising my arms weakly and clutching his, trying to get him off me. His skin sent the familiar currents of electricity through my veins.

"Bri, what's wrong?" he enquired. I remembered this voice. This voice I loved, his true voice, so calm, easy and loving and hated it as it washed away any fear and hatred my heart had held for him. My heart raced as my hormones begged me to touch him again, to let the electricity feed through our skin. The little voices in my head urged me to lean forward and hug him, cling to him and believe him when he murmured that everything would be okay.

"You." I whispered, not caring how hoarse and unappealing my voice sounded, only focusing on trying to sound as angry as I could, "You hit me."

I watched as his face cowered with guilt, my words hitting him deep. "Bri." he began, his eyes starting to water, "Please. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He leant closer towards me, caressing my face once again, "Please," he whispered, his chilling breathe floating around my face, raising goosebumps on my arms. "I'm so sorry." he finished, bowing his head. His seductive techniques hanging in the air.

My face scrunched up as tears began to roll out of my cheeks. I used my hands to wipe them away, pointlessly. My body lurched with a new pain. A new bruise – in my heart.

He cupped my face more sternly this time, his voice still smooth, "Forgive me Bri." he gushed, "Please." his eyes glistened with a hint of tears.

I bowed my head, not wanting him to notice my inner struggle.

Quickly and uncontrollably he leant forward and pressed his lips to my cheeks. I cringed back and, but his lips remained locked to my face. My heart sped up as my arm gained all the energy needed to push him off. I squirmed as his lips foraged around my face, landing delicately and sensually on my lips, nose, cheeks, forehead and neck.

My mind battled my body as I decided whether to react by pushing him away or mimicking his actions. His hands didn't give me a chance to decide before they placed themselves on my back, rubbing it and moving around to my stomach. I winced as every new touch revealed yet another bruise. "Stop." I murmured, to weak from seduction and fear to yell, as his hands found their way to my breasts. "Ryan. Stop it."

I waited but he ignored me, "Please." I whispered as more tears rolled fiercely down my cheeks. His lips continued to press against mine, his kisses loosing their tenderness to anger.

Flash backs entered my head and my body flipped into panic. I pressed my hands against his chest, curling my fingers in his shirt, trying to pull him off.

I turned my head, savagely away from his and he scowled. I regretted my actions the instant that noise slipped from his throat. His hands were suddenly covering my arms. I squealed as he pulled them down from his chest and pushed them, forcefully to my sides. "Ryan!" I croaked, louder, "Stop! Stop it now." I could barely recognise my voice as it came out in gurgles and bubbles of mucus. I swallowed a large mass of salty tears as his hand pulled my face to his again, and his mouth opened my own.

I struggled some more, trying and trying to get out from under his body.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, as he pulled his tongue out from it's place in my mouth. I stiffened as his arms clasped my back and drew me closer to him. My legs reflexed in a harsh instinct and he scowled as my knee winded his stomach. He growled and his eyes flared with hate, getting up he twisted my legs under his, fixing me in place. My eyes widened as his hand raised and shit quickly as it connected with my face. I screamed in pain as he moved his hand away – his body suddenly frozen.

He swore, before placing the same hand that had slapped me back on my cheek. I was sure it had gone red as it blazed in pain. "Brianna," he swore again, rubbing the pain away with small circular motions, "I'm sorry."

My mind scrambled trying it's best to find a way out of this mess, but clouded by hormones and my own instincts and attractions to him, couldn't calm itself down. I was sobbing loudly now, an annoying thing for him, but I couldn't stop. No one could make me.

His hands drew from my body and for a split second I washed over with relief. I sighed, sucking back the noise as I realised the torture wasn't over. His beautiful face pressed against my cheek, his lips behind my ear, but that didn't bother me. I gagged as his fingers found their way under the hospital blankets and eventually under my gown. My eyes slung open, the tears frozen in place with all my other movements – my senses more alert than ever before.

"No." I thought aloud, "Not here, Ryan. No." my words were barely inaudible as the tears fell again, my wails hushing any other sound.

"Shh." he whispered, sensing my distress, as his fingers caressed my thighs, rubbing them up and down. "No." I whimpered again as my legs kicked, flinched and shook under his body.

I squealed as he pressed down harder onto my stomach and his lips were once again on my ears, "Hush, sweets." he said, "It's okay. Hush."

My head spun and I fought with all my might to hold back the acidic fluids rising up from my stomach. A almost yelped in delight as a thought shot across my mind, smaller then any thought I was having. My hands reached behind me, desperately searching. I felt around unnoticed by Ryan who was pleased and distracted with his own harassment.

I sighed as I found what I wanted. I pushed the small button, returning to my pleas at trying to get him off, "Please Ryan." He stood up, making himself more comfortable, "Shut up." he hissed, his agitation clearly showing.

His hands resurfaced from under the blankets, my thighs tingled with goosebumps, and placed them around my face holding me still as he kissed my face again.

My fingers slammed onto the button more furiously as his actions continued to intensify, letting go I waited, and waited, praying that it would work. Needing it to work.

"Um, excuse me?"

A voice at the doorway drew both our attention of my attack. I looked at the door that had just been opened and tried to contain my happiness as I saw the nurse standing there. Ryan's arms dropped from my wet face and I watched as his eyes turned to coal. He glared at me before turning to face the nurse. "Yes?" he hissed, his eyes slitting, a look that would kill anyone If aloud. He was obviously irritated at the interruption.

The nurse, a small, timid, brunette tilted her eyes away from his threatening gaze, "Is everything okay?" she asked, trying to keep her voice loud.

Her words hung in the air and I fought with my voice box to let me speak. This was my chance, I needed to get out of here. I opened my mouth and was shocked as a gurgled sigh was all that came out from it. "Ma'am?" the nurse persisted, he voice grew stern as she stepped into the door, about to walk over to me. "Are you alright?"

I wanted to yell at her to stop, I could see Ryan's body stiffen beside me, his fists balled up and his knuckles white. Her eyes flickered to Ryan's and I could tell she knew something was wrong between us, either that or she was as scared of him as I was.

His eyes flickered down at mine and he glared at me before stepping forward, protectively in front of my battered figure, like a lion protecting their prey. "No thank you Samantha." he said, speaking her name in sarcasm. I guessed he must have noticed the small name badge pinned to her blouse, "We're fine."

Samantha raised an eyebrow at him, where she had stopped in the middle of the room, she spoke in sarcasm back to him, "Well then, want to explain why you pushed the distress button?" she chirped. Her fingers pointed to the button, the one above my head, within my arms reach.

My heart dropped. Why? What was she thinking? I felt sorry for her instantly, and then for myself as I knew his anger would be taken out on me. Like it always seemed to be.

His eyes glassed over as the stared aggressively down at me, "We did?" he snarled. I gulped, fighting back the tears that stung at the back of my eyes and shook my head. "I, I, I didn't mean to." I stammered furiously, like a person with a horrible lisp, barely audible.

"Well someone did." Samantha continued, her voice hinting at something, "They pressed it about a hundred times!"

I gasped at her words, wishing she hadn't said them. Why did this innocent by stander have to make things worse, "I, we--"

"Sorry." Ryan's ill tempered voice returned and he glared at Samantha, a harsh but attractive smirk that I had come to love plastered on his equally harsh and handsome face. She flinched under his evil stare taking a chance to step back, into the doorway, "We were just mucking about." he replied, "It was an accident."

Samantha's fear seemed to take over and she nodded, her eyes jerking timidly towards me, "Okay?" she said, she peered at me deeper trying to grab my attention, but I was too shocked. To scared at what was to come to even care about what she was thinking. "Well press it again if you need me." she gushed as she stepped back again.

Ryan smiled sarcastically "Oh." he spat, "We will."

Samantha shivered under his cold stare and hurried away leaving us alone.

My eyes slammed shut, hoping that without my eyesight I could disappear. Fall alseep, drift away and not come back.

"You pressed the distress button?" I didn't need to see the face that matched the voice. The voice so contorted with anger it only meant one thing. Pain. The voice that had spoken before my body had been torn, battered and misused. Landing me here.

"Answer me!" the voice rose, his anger becoming more present. My eyes fluttered open, unwillingly, met with his hateful stare. "It, was an accident." I stuttered, unsure of what to say or do. Unsure of his reaction.

"Accident!" Ryan roared, standing up forcefully. "You don't trust me!" he hissed, his voice flaring with intense hate.

My breathing hardened as adrenalin pulsed through every vein in my body. "I do." I whimpered.

His black hair covered his eyes as he leant forward and pointed a finger at my face, "You liar!" he hissed, keeping his voice at a low but still harsh level, to not draw any more attention to their little quarrel. I flinched back. Liar? Me? "I said sorry and you don't trust me!"

I wanted to yell at him, to tell him to go away. To leave him, run and never see him again. But I held my rage and spoke slowly, "Ryan, please." I murmured closing my eyes again. "Stop it. Please. I, I love you."

"Love me! You don't love me. You don't trust me!" his voice was beyond anger. Beyond reasoning, the voice of horrible betrayal, "How do you think that makes me feel Brianna? I apologised to you! And you called the distress button. What does that tell me?"

A thousand answers shot through my mind, a thousands insults, a thousand abusive words, but I blocked them off replying with a lie, "I'm sorry. Please, Ryan. It was an accident. I love you." I tried as hard as I could to make the last part sound like a lie in my ears, but I knew, and so did he, deep down in my blood, in my own heart. That it was the whole truth.

My eyes shot open as something crashed against the wall. Ryan stood, not far from the bed his back to me, his shoulder hunched, his chest heaving. The small wooden chair he was sitting on was now against the wall, smashed into pieces. "I gave you a home. Love, I gave you everything." he spat, "And you don't even trust me."

His eyes searched my body once over before pushing the rigid bed with one arm and stalking out of the room.


End file.
